Geraldine the Near-Queen
Geraldine Emrestrun was the oldest daughter of King Victor II of Daravia. Geraldine was a skilled doctor and the heir apparent to the throne; however, she ultimately predeceased her father by several months. The proximity of her and her father's deaths have led Geraldine to be nicknamed "the Near-Queen." Early life Geraldine was born at Icecliff in 429 DR, during the later reign of Gerald the Great. Spending her earliest years at such an isolated keep, Geraldine did not initially know much about Daravian courtly life; however, when the soilfever epidemic of 438–39 struck, Geraldine's mother Delia Mastbart returned to Castleton to help tend to the sick. Geraldine joined Delia in this enterprise, and after the epidemic had largely passed, she stayed in the capital. Geraldine's experience with the soilfever epidemic had a lasting impact on her, and she began to develop an interest in medicine. Although Victor encouraged her to pursue an education in the arts, Geraldine left the Castleton Academy after one year in favor of a medical education at the University of Danque. Adulthood Geraldine got married at a young age, and in fact her first daughter, Laurel, was born while she was still in Danque. Hoping to focus on her studies, Geraldine sent Laurel to Icecliff to be raised by Victor II; however, she completed her degree near the end of 447, and then joined the rest of the family to practice medicine there. Geraldine became one of the region's major clinicians in the ensuing years, and seems to have enjoyed the quiet, family-oriented life she lived during the Icecliff years. Upon Gerald's death in 454, Victor moved back to Castleton, and Geraldine went with him; although her services were valued at Icecliff, she wanted to be closer to her husband's family, and in any case did not get along with Icecliff's castellan Carson Estevard. During Victor's reign, Geraldine decided to focus on expanding the scope of Daravian medical programs, since many of the outlying regions - particularly the Icy Islands - had limited exposure to modern medicine. In the 450s, Geraldine made several trips to the Icy Islands to treat the sick; however, in the spring of 460, she fell seriously ill after dissecting a corpse in the Tuokh'momohokh. Geraldine's attendants tried to rush her to Castleton for treatment, but despite their best efforts, Geraldine died on the return journey. Personal life Geraldine first met Gerald Karkoss at the University of Danque, where both were studying; the two immediately became close, and courtship quickly ensued. The two were officially married in 446, and their first child was born in the following year. However, the couple would not have a second child until 451. Victor II was passionate about the Wunduriasi Historia Daraviani, his nearly-complete historical epic, at this time; consequently, Geraldine allowed Victor to take the lead in her children's education. This allowed Geraldine to lend additional focus to her marriage and career, both of which thrived throughout the 450s. Category:Daravians Category:Nobles Category:Emrestrun Family